Through the Redfields Curse
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: Jill-"Jack" is a tomboy and a badass, but Chris feels that he's starting to fall for her. Can he win her heart and bring out her feminine side? Previous title "Souka Hatsu".
1. 1

Hey, Daitsuke-kun here! And with a new story! I hope I'll have patience to finish this story, because I'm planning this story to be a multi-chaptered one... I hope I'll be updating it soon but I'm not sure... This is my first attemt at a multi-chap story, but I'll try. Anyways, this is a Chris/Jill story with some Joseph/Brad fluff and other couples will be later on. Oh, and about the title... You know that I always suck at naming stories, right?.. Oh, the mighty Japanese, save me again! XD Anyway, _Souka hatsu_ means "homeless hearts". Yes, Daitsu, you're pathetic xDDDD But I absolutely HATE naming stories. Anyways, enjoy)

**Daitsuke-kun **

* * *

"Hey, Chris!?" – shouted Jill on top of her lungs. The glass of water Joseph was holding broke into pieces and all the water spilled on him.

"Shit, Valentine, could you pretend you're a fish and not the steamship siren!?" – Yelled Joseph, cursing, trying to wipe all the water away, as it was cold and his clothes were starting to cling to him. A fairly unpleasant feeling, and a very confusing one indeed, especially when Brad "accidentally" shifted in his seat and was now staring and Frost's muscles, that were all see through as his shirt was now wet. And apparently, the pilot was drooling, biting the tip of a pencil. Glancing at Brad, Richard had to put his fist inside his mouth so he won't laugh out loud.

"Chris!" – Jill shouted once again, but not so loud this time.

Chris, who somehow managed not to wake up after her first yell, lifted his head from his desk and stared at his partner sleepily.

"What is it, Jill?" – He asked hopelessly. And he though he would get a good nap here, in the office… But no, Jill just had to ruin his peaceful plans.

It was May 16, year 1998, and two years had passed since the creation of the official Raccoon city Special Tactics and Rescue Service squad, the elite of the R.P.D.. They weren't regular cops; their missions were far more dangerous and exciting, but such job had its minuses. The paperwork… It truly was hell.

The S.T.A.R.S. team originally consisted of men only; its founder was Albert Wesker, the captain of the team. Hell knows what that man thought of everyone and himself because he constantly wore sunglasses and his expression was a stoned mask. Of course, that didn't save him, Barry and Enrico from getting drunk on Saturdays.

Oh yes, Barry. Barry Burton. An interesting type of a family man, indeed. His passion was sandwiches and guns. Or maybe guns and sandwiches. Whatever you like, my dear readers. In fact, the only thing in the world Barry truly adored was his favorite .44 mm magnum. He always polished it with every material he could find: with a duster, curtains or his own vest. Maybe that is why S.T.A.R.S. office didn't have any curtains, and windows were covered by blinds. Who knows.

The mechanics expert was Joseph Frost, a friendly young man with a red bandana on his head, which everyone believed he wore even in sleep. He had short blond hair and deep blue eyes, and that's why women in the precinct loved him so much (and apparently, some men as well O____o). Joseph was the main troublemaker, and the only one who was even worse then Joseph was Chris.

Chris was the marksman in the team and was brought in S.T.A.R.S. by his friend Barry. He was always teased for being dumb, but in fact he was just too shy. He was kicked out of the Air Force because he spilled coffee on his CO… Okay, okay, I'm kidding. He was kicked out of the team because he disobeyed orders and saved one of his comrades from death. Apart from Joseph he was a humble boy… Err… Man, who's hobby was making origami and torturing his sister. But with Joseph they were the troublesome duo. If Joe and Chris were not in their workplace, you could be sure that they were somewhere in the R.P.D. scaring civilians and cops. Literally, they were slacking off and captain Wesker usually had to go search for them. After half an hour of searching and cursing he finally dragged the two boys (as Barry called them) by the collars of their shirts and made them do paperwork. Lots of paperwork. It was some sort of a detention for them, and Wesker was an evil teacher. After they were made to do paperwork they didn't sit quiet though; for Chris and Joseph it would be true torture. They giggled like schoolboys from time to time and threw paper airplanes at Brad, who squeaked each time the airplane hit him, but didn't dare do something.

Oh yes, Brad. Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers. The "Scaredy Cat" of the team. People believed he was afraid of everything: mice, spiders, frogs, leeches, dirty water, George Bush, darkness and girls. Oh, he feared girls most of all. Actually, Brad was a well-built young man and he was quite handsome, but his eyes always had a haunted look. Every time some girl started to walk in his direction, interested in him, Brad started to get nervous, itchy, squeaky and couldn't even say "hello" not blushing like mad, stuttering and finally running away, nearly crying. Sometimes Wesker wondered how drunk he was when he put the seal of approval on Brad's file, and then he reminded himself that he needed some incompetent people in his team. In fact, he secretly envied Enrico Marini, as he had mostly the best of the best, if not all…

Oh yes, my dear reader, I forgot to tell you, that S.T.A.R.S. consisted of two teams – Alpha and Bravo. Wesker was the captain of Alpha team and Enrico Marini was the captain of the Bravo's. Enrico was a man with a thick moustache and Italian accent and could drink a lot without getting drunk. Bastard. Wesker got drunk already after the first glass of champagne and immediately started to ramble something about Umbrella, viruses, and Williams new lab coat that fit him so well. Luckily Enrico thought that Wesker was just fantasizing, considering he was drunk, and didn't take his words seriously.

The only female in S.T.A.R.S. was Jill Valentine. Being the only woman, she, however, was being treated like another man, although maybe it sounds strange to your ears, my dear reader. But in fact, she never wore skirts. Or make up. Not did she have a boyfriend and talk about all that girly stuff about shopping and clothes. Actually, on her first day a year ago she punched Joseph where it hurts and gave Chris a black eye. Reasons were quite simple: Joseph tried to hit on her, and Chris accidentally spilled his tea on her shirt. She didn't give a damn about a shirt, but it was highly uncomfortable to wear something wet and clingy and catch guy's dirty glances at her see through chest. Jill tried to act like a boy so she would fit in the team perfectly, and that seemed to work well. Considering that she despised all womanly-woman, make up and pink, she was soon teasingly called Jack instead of Jill. And she was absolutely happy with that.

Jill didn't have any bad habits instead of constantly stealing Chris's money to buy cigarettes. Yes, she started to smoke too, looking at Chris and her thief habits of her dark past made the stealing easy and practically unnoticeable. Yeah, that was Jill-Jack for you. Also she had a habit of getting drunk with the guys and she had no modesty, but we'll get to know her better later.

Oh yes, and Bravo team consisted of Enrico the captain, Kevin Dooley, the pilot, Richard Aiken, Forrest Speyer, the main rival of Chris as he was a marksman as well, Kenneth Sullivan and Kevin Dooley, the pilot of Bravo.

Well, we started to talk about the teams and all this shit and totally forgot about our great marksman Christopher Redfield, who was patiently waiting for Jill's answer of what the fuck she needed so she had to wake him up.

But Jill just pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it, breathing out toxic smoke as she closed her eyes.

"Jill, come on, what do you need from me? Can I go back to sleep?" – Chris practically wined.

"No"- she said as she breathed out smoke again. Chris banged his head on his desk.

"Chris, don't do this, or there won't be any brains left" – teased Joseph as he took of his shirt and started to squeeze the water out of it. Brad fell on the floor, squeaking fan-boyishly. The sound was familiar when someone scratched a nail on the blackboard, and the S.T.A.R.S. members winced and covered their ears.

"Brad, quit it. Joseph, put on the shirt. Valentine, stop smoking in the office." – Wesker ordered as he came into the small office with a huge amount of paperwork in his hands.

"So, lazy asses, who wants to work today?" – He asked. Jill just butted her cigarette out and grinned.

"Oh, captain, you're provoking us to say something stupid and you'll give all this paperwork shit to the first one who opens his mouth? We already know your game" – Jill said in a voice that, as Chris started to notice lately, had a sexy undertone. "Whoa, chill man. This is Jill." – Chris though awkwardly. Your partner. Your best friend.

Lately he wasn't himself. He was starting to get weird dreams about his partner and something about his attitude to her changed. He couldn't quite figure it out yet, but something just wasn't right in their partner relationship anymore. Something changed. And for the best or not he couldn't' say. At least yet.

Wesker chuckled in that mean manner of his and placed the documents on Jill's deck. The stack of papers was so huge that only the top half of Jill's blue beret could be seen behind it.

"What the fuck is this Wesker?" – Jill hissed in annoyance. Oh yes, another bad habit of Jill's was swearing. Probably, she knew all kinds of bad words, and when Jill was cursing, men in her office just shyly stepped aside, blushing (!).

"Don't swear in front of your captain, Miss Valentine. You know, I have all rights to strip you from your position in S.T.A.R.S. – Wesker answered coolly. – Besides, you were the first who opened your mouth here. Face the consequences, Jill." – He cracked his fingers and made his way to his desk, not looking at anyone. The bastard was probably contented that he found someone to fill all the paperwork in reality he was supposed to do.

"Yeah, like you would do that. I think you'll better strip me out of my clothes instead" – mumbled Jill, taking the first document hopelessly. Wesker slowly turned his head in her direction. This was somewhat creepy, and Brad, who managed to sit at his desk, fell to the floor once again.

"What was that, Jill?" – He asked in a silky voice.

"Oh, nothing, nothing" – Jill answered plainly as she already started to do her job. Chris stood up from his workplace and went to her desk. Poor girl, he thought, watching at the large stack of papers.

"Need help?" – He offered. Jill snorted.

"Redfield, if you'll try to help me, I won't be done with this paperwork for two months minimum. Just go to your place and pretend you're doing at least something. I know this is hard for you, sweetie, but you'll manage" – snapped Jill, not even lifting her head from the paperwork.

Chris put his hands in the pockets of his pants and shrugged.

"Fine, Valentine, I just wanted to help" – Chris said nonchalantly, but in reality he was fuming inside like a boiling kettle. Lately Jill was acting towards him like a bitch, and he was desperate: he just wanted to understand what he did wrong. Normally they were the best of friends but… Now she was either treating him distantly, or she avoided him, or talked to him rudely.

Chris sighted as he went to his desk as he was told. He didn't know what was happening between them and in saddened him to no end.

Of course, even best friends sometimes fight. But he sensed there was something else going on, that it wasn't just her offense at him.

"Offer Valentine help and she'll just bite your head off" – thought Chris as he sank into his chair.

As he closed his eyes, preparing to drift back to sleep, he swore to himself he'll find out what the fuck happened to their friendship.


	2. 2

~ Helloooooo, Daitsu here, over! And with an update! *___* Boy, how am I proud of myself xDDDD LOL Anyways, this chapter may be a little boring for you, I don't know... I just felt like writing it exactly this way. Oh, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, it's just that english is not my native language and grammar is definitely my weak spot... xD I guess I'll have to get myself a beta to correct my mistakes... Well, back to the notes of the author. Thanks everyone who reviewd! :)

**LaraSGSLena**, I'll think about it ;) I'll think of something hillarious xDDD I mean if they will stop smoking, that should be funny xD Well, and maybe romantic as well... This story is Romance/Humor after all XD

**Supermodel Sandwich**, thanks, I'm glad I got you interested XD I hope you'll be interested in this story as it goes on as well =) As for the grammar mistakes, I'll try to improve *_*

**Stardust4**, yeah, I like that idea as well, that's why this fic was born xDDD

I sinserly hope you'll like this chapter =) Enjoy!

_Daitsu. ~_

* * *

You know, in every cop's life there comes that time when you need to stay in the R.P.D. building for the night. This time is usually called "the night shift", but the ones who know call it "the hell shift", and such sayings are always stated in whispers and followed by the meaningful glances.

You may ask why did the cops feared, but at the same time loved the night shifts so much? Well, you all probably know by now that the R.P.D. building used to be a museum some time ago. It was an old majestic building that was as old as the Raccoon City itself. And because of this, there were a lot of legends around this place: scary, silly but so entertaining that every newbie that heard the stories sat wide-eyed while they were told, and treated the building like it was a temple of some sort. Those who weren't that emotional still were impressed and whether someone started to speak of the R.P.D. building they were silent, not wanting to ruin the whole atmosphere of the police station being a paranormal place.

Some legends were purely stupid and every time someone made an attempt to tell them, he was laughed at and treated like a silly little kid for two weeks straight. I mean if he tried to tell that you could see the print of the big foot on the floor right in the centre of the building, or that somewhere in the depths of the station there was a secret laboratory where the mad scientist once created Frankenstein. Even people who were known to be obsessed with fantasies rolled their eyes at such poor legends and walked away, leaving the silly storyteller bang his head to the wall in shame.

But then there were other types of legends. The second type was the tastiest one for the ears of the keenest storytellers and for the newbie's as well. They left that happy sweet feeling inside you, and made you want to go and explore the building first handedly only with a flashlight and a burning desire in your eyes. Someone thought that these legends weren't entirely myths and some claimed to know the facts that they were indeed true. Of course, it was said in whispers, during the night shifts, when you sat in the dark room, the only light is the flashlight in the hands of a storyteller that used to light only his face with it and several objects as the story went on. While the story was told, the lighted objects that used to look quite normal in daylight became oddly shaped and so mysteriously alluring and dangerous… The legends that were told that way were quite interesting indeed. I know my dear readers that you may not be interested in that, but it is like a little prologue to this chapter. Anyways, I'll tell you the most popular legend that was told in a scary voice mostly to the new comers and the one's who liked to listen to it. Personally, this legend was apparently the most favorite one for the story tellers.

According to the legend, the R.P.D. station was built one hundred years ago in the place where once was the old cemetery. The graves there were so old that the writings on the tombstones could not be read properly, and the citizens of Raccoon swore that at night the whole cemetery was coated in a greenish mist, and nothing could be seen through it, only suspicious lights and howls of the dogs. The old woman that lived closer to the cemetery than everyone else and was also was believed to be a witch told that it was all an ancient curse of a six year old girl that was killed by her own mother. Her mother strangled her to death with her own bare hands and then threw her lifeless body in the waters of a nearby river. Two weeks after the murder the grave of the unknown human appeared on the cemetery. No one could tell who was buried there because the tombstone was blank. Since then the mist started to appear, and a woman, that was thought to be the mother of the girl by some people, was found dead near the blank tombstone, holding "The Book of Curse" in her hands. Apparently, the woman's throat was torn out and her eyes were absent. The murderer, however, was never found. Some said it was all the handy work of Jack the Ripper; however this statement proved to be false. Jack the Ripper was never in Raccoon City as he was operating only in London and was killing only prostitutes. But the legend still lives on, despite being false.

As the cemetery soon was abandoned, one of the fist mayors of the Raccoon City thought that the city needed the museum, and instead of the cemetery there soon was a grand building with beautiful big windows, amazing paintings of famous artists, family relics of the noble founders of the city and many archeological values as well.

The director of the museum was given a key to it by the mayor, and happily lived on being a director for two days straight after that. On the third day of his happy job he was shot to death by the psycho that went mad seeing the corpse of his wife a month ago that died of cancer. Soon after the murder the psycho killed himself in the hospital with a spoon.

The new director of the museum was a fresh young man that was very much into arts and had big plans of making the Raccoon museum better. He collected paintings of the famous artists, beautiful statues, old suits of armor, expensive carpets… Until one day he was found dead in his own office. The official version was that he died of a heart attack, but in reality the secret police archives said that powerful venom was found in his body, familiar to cyan but something unknown. The case was closed due to the lack of suspects and motives.

The third director… Oh well, the third director just disappeared, not being the director even for a week. Some believed he got mad and killed himself somewhere far in the woods, some though that he got lost in the basement corridors under the building… Yes, the building was believed to have lots of secret passages under it, and people said that some of them lead to different places. There were rumors that you could get to the main city hall by underground, that there was gold there or that the passage straight to Hell was there somewhere… Since the disappearance of the third director the museum was closed and the police station started to function, but there are still legends that the spirit of a strangled girl would come back and something will happen… And that all the deaths of the directors were all her doings.

There are legends that at night the spirit of that poor girl sometimes appears in the corridors of the station, as if reminding that her case was never solved properly. The cops said that they heard strange sobs and cries coming from the area with the old achieves with forbidden cases… They say that maybe somewhere in there, there was the case of that girl, all covered in dust and written on an old paper, the letters barely seen from time but still readable... And maybe she wanted someone to look at it again and finally let her soul go. Some swore that they saw suits of armor walking; some said they heard screams coming from the underground area and they believed that these were sounds from hell that was somewhere nearby…

With the final words of an old legend, Chris put the flashlight aside and yawned, stretching. Jill looked at him strangely, bowing her head like a dog and crossing her arms on her chest. Thankfully, they were on good terms again, but sometimes she still tried to bite his head off. Chris got used to it in these two weeks, but still... Claire was coming soon to visit him and he decided to ask her. She was a girl too, after all, she could help, perhaps...

S.T.A.R.S. didn't escape from the night shifts as well, considering they were cops too although special ones but nevertheless. That didn't save them from sitting the whole night in the R.P.D. doing absolutely nothing.

Tonight was Chris and Jill's turn. No one would dare put Chris with Joseph if they didn't want to walk into some bear traps in the morning, slices of pizza on the walls and the two drunken idiots cuddled together snoring slightly. Wesker wouldn't dare to hurt his psychic like that. Putting Jill with Joseph or Brad or Richard wasn't safe at all. Brad would surely faint and knowing Jill she'll put him in the local R.P.D. morgue just to see his reaction when he wakes up… Wesker didn't even want to think of what could happen. Jill and Joseph would get drunk… And Joseph would probably try to hit on her. She'll deny him, kill him, or worse – she'll be so drunk that they'll have unprotected sex and Frost will get one of his best operatives pregnant… Wesker surely didn't want that. With Richard… Well, it was safe enough as Aiken already had a girlfriend and he wouldn't even try hit on Jill… But still, who knew what would happen? It was much safer to put Chris and Jill together as they were partners, best friends, and knew each other inside and out. And Wesker was pretty sure that nothing bad could happen. He'd read their profiles, and they were the total opposites of each other: Chris – shy and melancholic, Jill – active and bold as brass, and together they were the perfect duo. Some of Chris's melancholy worked on her so she became calmer, and Jill's hyperactivity worked on Chris and he became a little livelier. That's why Wesker put them together, being a wise leader as he was.

Chris stood up and walked to the switch to turn on the lights, bit the room stayed dark. Apparently, the main powering system of the R.P.D. was damaged… But why?..

"What the hell… - murmured Chris, uselessly playing with the switch. Jill stood up as well as she adjusted her beret. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark from the light of the moon outside, and Chris found himself staring. "How could I ever not notice how beautiful my partner truly is?" – thought Chris dazedly as her whole features lit in the moon light. Her skin seemed porcelain, and Chris had to fight an urge to touch her cheek.

"This is Jill. Jill. Your partner. Your best friend. Stop getting ideas, Redfield!" – Chris though frantically. But this statement didn't work. It worked before, but not now. Something in his mind kept nagging him in a voice dangerously similar to Claire's.

"She's beautiful and you can't deny that you had a little crush on her when she first came to S.T.A.R.S."

Chris thanked whatever powers were controlling the eternity that it was dark and his blush could not be seen by Jill.

"Well yeah, but I managed to get over it" – Chris tried to reason with his mind.

"Chris? Chris, are you alright? Chris!" – It appeared that Jill put her hand on his shoulder and was lightly shaking him.

"Earth to Chris! Wake up, Redfield!" – Chris shook his head as he looked her right in the eye.

"Are you alright?" – Jill asked once again as she saw he was back. He caught concern in her voice. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe that didn't mean anything; it was a simple worry of a best friend, but still… Stop it, Chris!

Redfield shook his head.

"Sorry. I think I zoned out a bit here" – Chris said meekly, offering her a sheepish smile. Jill lightly frowned but didn't say anything.

"Let's go,– she said, opening the door to the dark corridor. – We've got to fix the lights."

All Chris could do was to follow her.

"So, where is the main powering system?"- asked Chris casually as he swayed his flashlight, lighting the reception desk in the main hall.

"In the basement. – Said Jill nonchalantly as she headed for the doors that lead to the corridor where the steps to the basement were. – Do you have any tools with you?"

"Valentine, I'm not carrying hammers and everything with myself everywhere I go like the protagonist of Dead Space" – Chris teased as the big imprint of a symbol of the R.P.D. on the floor lit by his flashlight.

"I just asked. – Jill shrugged as they entered the dark hallway that led to the stairs of the basement. – I hope you're not scared to go down there, Chris." – She teased lightly.

"Oh, come on, I've seen dismembered corpses in my life, do you think I'll be afraid of a dark basement?" – he asked sarcastically.

Just as he said that, Chris felt something bite his face. Hard.

"AAAAAAAAH!" – Redfield felt something fluffy brush against his nose as something bit him once again with its sharp teeth. Chris started to panic, trying to pry the thing off his face but to no avail. He could feel it was something furry, little and… Wet?..

"Get off, get off, get off me!" – cried Chris. His eyes were tightly shut and he felt himself bump into a wall and then into something warm and soft and curvy and…

"Jesus, Redfield, stand still! I'll handle this!"

All of a sudden something furry was taken away from his face and he could see it clearly in the light of his flashlight. Jill was holding it by its wings and it the creature was shaking in her hands, squeaking in protest.

"It's a bat Chris. Just a bat."

Chris blinked, dumbfounded.

"A bat?"

"Yes, a bat." – Jill nodded and then let the creature free. It squeaked one more time angrily, and then it flew away, the noise from its wings silencing after two minutes.

"So… It was a bat" – he stated again. Way in pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, Christopher, you're absolutely right. It was a little poor bat that was probably sleeping peacefully until you accidentally disturbed it with the light from your flashlight."

"Poor creature!? – Chris shouted. – That little bastard bit me! I'm bleeding!"

Jill scoffed.

"Redfield, you're pathetic. Let me see these "awful wounds". I don't think that the creature made your pretty face ugly, so don't you dare fall into hysteria." – Jill said sarcastically as she took the flashlight from his hands and brought it a little bit higher to see his wounds. Chris smirked slyly.

"So, Valentine, you think my face is pretty, huh?"

"Shut up" – she ordered plainly. As her fingers roughly gripped his cheek and made his head turn right. Chris slightly winced as she applied too much pressure on his face.

"Jeez, can't a guy joke sometimes without a girl hurting him?" – mumbled Chris as Jill's fingers on his cheek trailed to his chin and then up to the beginning of hairline. Her touch was cool yet strangely pleasant and Chris thought that he wouldn't mind another bat biting him again if it would just get her to touch his face…

"You've got bite marks right under your left eye and on your right cheek; you're lucky the bat decided to leave your eyes untouched. The wounds are bleeding a little but nothing too nasty. I guess you'll live" – Jill ran her fingers on two little puncture bleeding dots in the places she said. Chris could swear that the bleeding stopped immediately when her cool fingers collided with his bruised skin.

Suddenly, a quiet noise could be heard that seemed to be coming from the basement. Jill frowned as she stepped away from Chris, not giving the flashlight back.

"I'll lead, you follow close behind." – She ordered briefly before rushing into the darkness, tightly gripping the flashlight in her right hand. Chris sighted and followed her, but then one thought jumped into his mind.

"Jill, wait… I forgot my gun in the office." – He said, hesitantly stretching his hand and laying it on her shoulder. Jill just shrugged it off.

"I don't think there's something dangerous there. I mean, the police station is closed, and no one could possibly get through. I bet it's just mice or rats or whatever else lives in the basements."

Finally, the corridor came to an end, and the stairs emerged from the darkness. Spider web could be seen on the walls and Chris though that the basement was probably not visited by people in quite a long time.

The trip down wasn't too long; soon the heavy door to the basement appeared before their eyes. Jill opened it, and suddenly stopped, as if listening to something.

"What is it?" – Chris frowned as he stopped as well, trying to hear what she heard.

Jill didn't say anything, just started to run into the darkness, the light of her flashlight jumping frantically.

"I think I heard someone crying!" – She yelled, before disappearing from his view.

"Jill, wait, what!?" – He ran after her, following the noise of her footsteps.

And the duo didn't even notice the door close behind them.

* * *

So, did the door close permanently and trap out heroes in the basement? What are those strange cries? Will Chris be able to get his flashlight back? Will they restore the powering system of the R.P.D. without the tools and what would Claire say about Jill and Chris's friendship? New chapters coming soon! Stay alret! xDDD

_Daitsu ~_


	3. 3

_Whooo, an update! Finally!~ :D_  


* * *

Jill ran and ran forward, and she ran too fast for Chris to catch up with her. He was amused that she didn't seem tired from the morning training at all, although Wesker made them run 20 laps around the R.P.D. building like idiots. Civillians stopped by the station, asking what in the world was happening here, and their captain answered in a friendly (well, if you can count the emotionless look that Wesker constantly wore friendly, that is) manner that it was the necessary training a special ops police officer had to recieve. Yeah, like that was the truth - he made them run twenty laps because Irons liked to watch pretty sweaty man running right in front of his office's window. At least that's what Chris thought when he loooked up at the chief's window while running and saw the grin, plastered on his superior's fat face. But oh wait, that meant that Wesker was gay and that could be! At least Chris never thought Wesker was gay. But these looks his captain was giving him when they were in the office, alone...

"I've got to burn all Claire's yaoi anime's" - thought Chris. He was deep in his thoughts, his legs running automatically after Jill. When he bumped into something soft that was his partner for the second time this day already, he cursed as he nearly fell, but luckily he was not that skinny to be knocked over simply by bumping into something.

"Ouch, Jack, what the hell!?" - snapped Chris, rubbing his forehead. Jill didn't say anything. She just stepped aside to let Chris see what she saw.

The scene that was now exposed to his eyes was horrific... Okay, it wasn't. On the floor there was sitting a little girl with raven hair, and she was crying quitely, sniffing. Chris knew Jill hated kids. She often said that, and he saw multiplie times how Jill walked past the crying kid colheartedly, her face not even twitching, while his heart twisted painfully as he wanted to help the kid. But what would Jill think of him? But then, weren't they the police force? And the police force was made specifically for helping people, right? "Leave poor bastard to the regular cops, Redfield, - Jill always said in such cases. - Or to his mommy that, I swear, comes soon and wipes off his spit and shit."

What could Chris do? Sight and just smile to the poor kid, because Jill was right and after she said these mean words, Kevin or Marvin ran to the kid and comforted him.  
Or at least tried to. Marvin had more success as he gave the kid some gum or bought a lollipop, and Kevin... Well, Ryman tried telling stupid jokes and got ass kicked by the kid's mom.

Well, let's get back to the creepy basement with bats, shall we? Be careful, so the creature won't get to your face like it got to Chris's. I won't help you, because my knowlege of medicine consists only of knowing how to drink vitamins.

Chris took a step forward to the girl, smiling kindly. The girl looked at him with her dark eyes and her crying stopped. Taking that as a good sign, Chris sat beside the girl. Jill scoffed and turned around, looking for the powering system.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" - Chris asked the girl. The kid didn't say anything, just stretched her doll out to him.

"Look what Stanley gave me. He said that when we'll grow up, we'll marry each other and have five kids!" = she said proudly.

It seemed that she wasn't afraid of him. That was good, thought Chris, as he took the doll from her tiny hands and looked at it politely. The doll was a simple Barbie doll, clad in a pink blouse and a pink miniskirt, the ever present smile on it's plastic face. This smile had always scared Chris and he couldn't understand why Claire loved these dolls so much when she was little. Hell, she had 22 of them untill... Chris shuddered and preferred not to think about his dead parents in a creepy old basement.

"But you know, I think that just won't happen. My mother simply won't let me. - The girl continued darkly. - So I'll give that to you because I don't want to cry when I look at it".

Okay, Chris though awkwardly. maybe her reasons of giving him the doll were entirely different from what he thought. He heard Jill doing something in the depths of the basement. The sounds of electricity trying to be fixed could be heard, some crunching sounds, but the light didn't turn on yet.

Chris looked at the girl more closely. She had dark circles under her eyes that looked almost dead to him and sad, not like kid's normal eyes would be. She looked more serious than it was necessary for her age. She's probably only six or seven, thought Chris as he continued to study the child. His eyes detected bruises on her face, that were well-hidden by the powder, however, but there was a fresh one, that surely was bleeding, the one on her cheek.

"What's that on your face?" - Chris asked as he pointed at the wounds. The girl sharply looked at him, her eyes flashing with anger. For a moment, Chris thought he felt pain, as if he was burned alive, but then it quickly dissapeared when the girl turned her head away from him.

"None of your business, I just... Fell" - she said, no doubt making it up. Chris shook his head in disbelief. Most kids would've been crying on his shoulder, telling him everything, but not this one. Chris exhaled and decided to give it another try.

"Look, if someone's abusing you, 'cause there wounds look pretty suspicious to me, you just tell me. I'm a cop after all, I think I could help you..."

He didn't like the look of malice in girls eyes, and her dark chucking after he said that.

"Abusing? Yes, my mother hits me quite often, especially when I don't want to read these books about the God when she gives me them. They're just so boring, you know. But you can do nothing. In her hands is the power of the whole town, she's the head of the local cult"

Local cult? Chris blinked. He'd never heard about about any religious cult in Raccoon...

"I bet that the chief of the police department was already bought by her" - the girl said thoughtfully as she stood up. Chris stood up as well, facing her.

"Wait, what are you talking about? As much as I heard, there's no religious cult in Raccoon..."

"Where?" - the girl's face turned into a surprised expression. Chris mentally slapped himself. Great, a little girl with a progressing amnesia. How better this could get?

"Yes, Raccoon City, the town where we're now in." - Chris explained carefully, regestering that girl's mouth hung open. "Whait a minute, you're saying that this isn't Silent Hill?" - the girl asked with disbelief.

Chris blinked again. Damn, he had to study geography better at school, instead of running off with his biker friends.

"Um... Yeah? I don't know about a town named Silent Hill, but you're in Raccoon City, the bith town of the famous Umbrella Corporation, that's preserving health of people throughout the whole world for already two thousand years!" - Chris said proudly, not loosing a chance to PR his favorite place on earth.

"So that's what that strange blonde ninja was saying... Time paradox" - the girl mumbled.

"What?" - Chris asked. Oh great, not only the girl was with a constant amnesia, but she also had problems with her head. Great. Just great.

"Oh, nothing - the girl said as sat on the floor again. - I'll just wait here untill my mom comes for me, Mr Cop."

Chris felt his head spinning: mom, cult, Silent Hill... What the hell?..

"Okay, I'll have to talk with my partner over there for a moment. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Not that I intended to" - the girl smirked at him. Chris didn't like that smirk but he shrugged it off as he started to walk in the direction of the powering system.

He saw Jill's back in the distance, but as he was about to walk closer, he heard her shriek:

"Chris, watch out!"

He was too startled to do anything, so he just stood there until something hit him. There was pain, and then he felt on the floor unconcios. The last thing that he heard and saw was a little thunderstorm and someone's booming voice:  
"You've created a time paradox! You ca't change the future!"

And then everything turned black.

* * *

"Chris? Chris, wake up! Don't you dare die on me because it wasn't even a high-voltaged thing and I know that you're too cool to die like that" - he heard a familiar voice. His head hurt, his entire body hurt, hell, everything hurt.

"Um... Jill? Where am I?" - he asked dizzily as he opened his eyes. At the sound of his voice he twirched. _God, is my voice that stupid?_ he thought as he propped himself on one elbow, looking at his partner that seemed a little blurry at first.

"How many of me do you see?" - Jill asked him as she touched his forehead. Chris chuckled.

"Now, luckily, one" - he said. Jill exhaled in relief and then slapped the back of his head.

"Owch! I always knew you loved be, but I never knew how much - Chris rubbed the sore spot where she hit him. - Mind wxplaining what was that for?.."

"For being so careless! You could easily kill yourself! You know what happened?"

Chris shook his head, his face a grimace of pain.

"Uh, no. Enlighten me, milady"

Jill twitched as if she was given a slap on the cheek as he called her that. She didn't like to be reminded that she was a girl, no matter how weird does it sounded.

"Well, you were hit with a little voltaged cable that accidentally slipped from my hands... I could swear it was roughly taken from my hands by someone invisible... But I thought he looked like a ninja when he revealed himself for a second..."

"Stealh camouflage?" - Chris twitched his brow.

"Well, yeah... He was so strange... I think he said something, I mean was saying something like a mantra. Something like "Hurt me more" in a robotic voice... Then something about Zanzibar but I'm not sure..."

Chris just shook his head.

"And what about the girl?.. - he said as he noticed the Barbie doll lying in the distance, one of it's legs torn away from it's plastic torso. - Where did she dissapear?.." - this whole situation was just getting stranger and stranger.

"I don't know - Jill shrugged. - And I really don't care, Chrissers, I'm just happy you're alive"

"Chrissers? You make my name sound like it is... Oh!" - Chris gasped in surprise when she hugged him tightly. He hesitantly hugged back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Idiot, why didn't you duck when I yelled to you?" - she mumbled in his ear, still hugging him.

"I didn't know what to do... I mean it was so sudden..." - he mumbled in responce, stroking her back a little.

Jill never liked such closinesses, so she pulled away soon and helped him stand up. Redfield felt a little shaken, but all in all pretty much alive.

"How long was I unconcious?" - he asked, noting that the lights were already on.

"Half an hour - Jill picked the flashlight from the floor. - Now lets go"

But it seemed that fate wasn't on their side today. As they reached the door, it was tightly shut.

"Can you pick the lock?" - Chris asked as Jill kneeled beside the keyhole, studying it.

"I can try, but I'm not sure because it's not a simple english lock, it's an old french one, that was made by profesionalls."

"But it's hundred years old!"

"So? It's still as fresh as then" - Jill replied, pulling the lockpicks out of her bra. Chris coughed.

"Ahem... Do you always keep them there?"- he asked as he kneeled beside the lock once again, inserting the first lockpick in it.

"Yes. Close to my heart. They're very important for me, as it is the set given to me by my dad"

Dick Valentine was caught two years before Jill joined Delta Force, and then S.T.A.R.S., and this was his final gift to his daughter before he died in jain of cancer.

Chris nodded as he watched her work her magic (A/N: Work your magic, you will never loose this feeling... xDDDD). The door was stubborn, but Chris was sure that Jill was even more stubborn than the lock. It was an epic fight of an old door and Jill, the ex-thief.

"So?" - asked Chris in five minutes. The silence was killing him.

"Don't say anything when I'm trying to pick the lock" - she hissed, not even glancing at him. Chris just shrugged and sat on the floor, closing his eyes.  


* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating"

"Why the hell are you miditating, sitting on the cold floor in the R.P.D. basement?"

"Because I want to?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"You said not to talk to you while your picking the lock"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Shut up"

"Pick the lock already, dummy"

"It's complicated. If you're so smart, come pick it yourself then"

"Okay, and you just sit and watch me open this door!"

"I'd like to see you try"  


* * *

It was a bad idea, a really bad idea. The second Chris inserted the lockpick inside the keyhole, it got stuck and didn't want to come out"

"How did you manage to do that!?"

"Dunno, but it's all your fault"

"Oh, don't blame it on me, Chrissers, you were the first who adviced it"

"And you agreed"

"So what? You made the lockpick stuck"

"I think we're both guilty"

"I guess we'll have to wait untill someon comes and unlocks us"

"But the station is closed so how would they enter?"

Chris and Jill stared at each other in horror.

"We'll die of starvation!" - they gasped in unison.

* * *

"Well, I think we won't live for long now... As nobody'll come here because this basement is rarely used.."

"Do you think they'll find our skeletons in two weeks?"

"Regular cops are too stupid, and so is our team... Unluckily. I think they won't even find our bones because the rats'll eat 'em"

"Tough"

"Yeah"

"Well, I think we'll have to forgive eachother everything before we die"

"True"

Jill sighted as she sat herself next to Chris.

"Okay... Forgive me, Redfield, for stealing your cigaretts and your money"

Chris sighted as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was he all along.

"Forgive me, Jill, for putting worms in your table"

"Forgive me for drawing mustache on your photograph on your table"

"Forgive me for telling Joseph that it was you who lost his report"

"Forgive me for everything, Chris"

"Forgive me for everything, Jill" - they hugged, and this time the hug was even sweeter and longer.

_Forgive me for being head over heels with you, Jack_, thought Chris as he pulled away.

_Forgive me for putting the note "I'm a big dummy" on you_, thought Jill evily as she withdrew her hand innocently from behind his back.

Somehow, they managed to fall asleep, Jill'a head on his shoulder and his nose in her hair.  


* * *

When they heard the door open, they both jumped up.

"Valentine, Redfiled, what the HELL are YOU doing HERE!?"

It was captain Wesker who stood in the doorway, clearly angry with them. though his sunglasses hid his expression very well.

"Oh, Wesker... we were... And the lights just..." - Chris started mumbling as both he and Jill stood up. He felt his cheeks redden in shame.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Eighty laps around the station, you both, NOW!"

Uh-oh. Double trouble.

As Chris walked past Wesker, his captain put a hand on his shoulder.

"And no slacking off. I'll be watching you and Valentine personally"

Oh no. Chris groaned inwardly as he caught up with Jill, not wanting to stay near his captain. It could easily be changed in Wesker's mind that they had to run not eighty, but ninety laps ot one hundred if he were to stay close to him. He knew Wesker hated him. Always had, he just didn't knw how deep this hatred was.

As Wesker closed the door to the basemend, he smirked at Chris's back where another note now was, saying "I'm Chief Irons's favorite bitch".

_Yeah_, thought Wesker,_ he surely LOVED his job. _


End file.
